


甜蜜衣衫

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: 迪克丢了一件衣服





	甜蜜衣衫

甜蜜衣衫 

迪克站在他的衣柜前，满脸的困惑。

“阿尔弗雷德，你有看见过我的那件套头衫吗？就是那件棕色的，上面印着一个一只小熊的那件。”他转过头，喊住了门外经过的老人。“我怎么也找不到，还有其他的也找不到了。”迪克双手插在腰上，头发凌乱，有些汗湿的贴在脖子上，对衣柜做出无可奈何的表情。

“真是奇怪。”

老人家挑起眉头，他微微侧头，眼神在柜门大开，里面的衣服被凌乱的翻过又东一堆西一堆的放在那里停留了一会。他彬彬有礼地说，“恕我无能，迪克少爷。我实在无法想起您那么多件品味糟糕的衣服都去哪了。”阿尔弗雷德颔首，他的表情不能说是对此的一种遗憾。“现在，如果没事，我要去做饭了。”

迪克对老管家的背影撅起嘴，他抓了抓头发，大大地叹了一口气。

“格雷森，你在干什么？”达米安的声音从门口传来，与此同时他毫不客气地走了进来，同样对乱七八糟的衣柜露出了深痛恶绝的表情。迪克看过去，男孩习惯性地皱眉，抿着嘴，看上去让迪克心痒痒的可爱。他右手抓着狗链，稍深的皮肤上渗出汗珠，应该是刚刚遛狗回来。

他怎么看起来有点紧张？迪克想。

“唔，没事，找不到几件衣服而已。你回来了正好，我今天借了一部新的电影。”迪克摇摇头，关上了衣柜门，不去想那件消失的衣服（还有它的同伴们）。他笑着搂上了达米安的肩膀，把达米安带向了客厅。达米安象征性地推了一下迪克，随后就任由男人包裹着他。

“TT，找不到就新买一些。”达米安有些略微僵硬的说，随后他就将话题转到了迪克的电影上。“又是哪些蠢爆了的爱情电影？”他嗤之以鼻。他上次看大城小事直接在迪克怀里睡着了，但他依然没有拒绝迪克这一次的邀请。这让迪克露出了一个笑容。

两个人一同走着，迪克下意识深深地呼吸，嗅着那股特别的气息。达米安特有的气味微咸而厚重，它如一缕烟雾穿过迪克的鼻腔，从肺部的每一个气泡扩散到全身的细胞，鼓舞着每一个信使，释放出微弱的电流，释放愉悦。

“不不不，我这次借了《丧尸情缘》。”迪克对此非常有信心。

“……那是什么？”达米安狐疑的问道，而迪克只是该死的露出了那种“你到时候就知道了”的表情。

实际上，这电影实在是又一场惨烈的失败。

迪克都已经不记得他是什么时候睡着的了，也许是女主角开始和家里人吵架的时候？达米安则更不给面子的从沙发边抽出了双城记。

等迪克从半梦半醒间醒来的时候，达米安已经不在客厅了。电视机屏幕上也只剩下枯燥的新闻。他打了个哈欠，依稀想起了梦里隐约的水声。

一种莫名的挫败袭击了他，找不到衣服，糟糕的电影，爱人还直接把他丢在了客厅。

“哦，该死。”迪克慢吞吞地走回房间，下一秒却站定在了房间外面。

“达米安，你怎么……”他的话语淹死在舌尖，所有的混沌如潮水般褪去。

达米安放松地坐在他的床上，舒适地靠在枕头上。刚洗过的头发还湿漉漉的往下滴落水珠，落在低陷的锁骨里。他穿着的那件衣服，迪克确信，那太大了，不符合达米安的体型，甚至——

“怎么了，格雷森？”小恶魔抬起头，他还假装若无其事，可嘴角的“邪恶”的笑容泄露了他的期待。

“是我的衣服不合你的心意吗？”

——那甚至就是他丢的那件衣服。迪克目不转睛，棕色的袖口磨损得发白，遮盖在手指上。下摆长过了臀部，勉强盖在了大腿根。陈旧而柔软的绒布摩挲着那些光滑而美丽，闪耀着深沉的光芒，迪克吞了吞喉咙。

他已经知道达米安极富有吸引力，可在此刻，他更深的体会到了这一点。

达米安动了动腿，赤裸的皮肤就像是夜空，迷人而沉醉。

“过来，格雷森。别像个蠢货呆在那边。”他挺直背，傲慢的命令道。

迪克随手带上了门，将辐射的热量困在这个房间里。他爬上了床，靠在达米安的身边。双手潜入衣服下摆中，迪克贴在达米安的耳边，发出低沉而挑逗的笑声。

“天啊，你变坏了，Dami，居然偷我的衣服。”

他知道如何使自己充满魅力，也确信达米安能感觉到并为他着迷，就像他为达米安而着迷一样。

这是个他对达米安小小的报复。不出所料，迪克听见达米安的呼吸微微停顿。这加深了迪克的笑容。

“那么……你要对坏孩子做惩罚吗？”达米安转过身，正对着迪克。他不甘示弱地挑衅，两人嘴唇的距离仅仅在几寸之间，迪克甚至能听见达米安声带的颤抖。

他吻了上去，双手扶在达米安柔软而结实的腰上。而达米安亦激动地回应，他吞咽着交换的气息，几不可见的薄红弥漫在脸上。

在这场混乱的亲吻里，他们彼此试着脱掉对方的衣服并同时继续缠绵的唇齿缭绕。

“你简直像个混乱的青少年。”达米安气喘吁吁的抱怨，但他的眼睛闪着愉快的光芒。

“既然你不太像，那么只能我代劳了。”

迪克含糊的回应，他忙于亲吻达米安四处的肌肤。那些包裹在他的旧衣服之下，侵染着他的气息的皮肤热忱而潮湿，沐浴露的淡香钻入鼻腔，迪克听见头顶的达米安忍耐快感的呜咽。

“快点……别这么慢……”达米安咬着牙催促道。他一向难以承认自己对漫长前戏的喜爱，以至于有时会为此感到羞耻而大骂迪克无耻下流。

“谨遵命令，蝙蝠宝宝。”

迪克爽快的，带着促狭的笑意说，达米安恼羞成怒的又想骂他。声音却堵在了那两根进来的手指里。

达米安呻吟一声，内心在唾骂那灵活可恶的手指，就像迪克本人一样，总是能突破他的屏障，无视那些糟糕的（有些他自己都忍不了自己的）行为，抱着他，爱着他，告诉他值得，让他心甘情愿的敞开柔软之处。

达米安颤抖起来，在迪克温柔的绕着那一点打转，轻轻地按压，酥麻层层重叠中，他绷紧了肌肉，射了出来。

“哈啊……”达米安喘着气，他懒洋洋的低头看着两腿之间的迪克。迪克撤出手指，他咧嘴一笑。

“还满意吗，我的小王子？”达米安哼了一声，而迪克将其视作满意的回答。达米安伸手，将迪克拉起来，主动的送上一个达米安式的亲吻，猛烈地侵袭和青涩的把戏混合在一起。迪克享受着达米安恶狠狠的亲吻。

“别担心，格雷森，好戏还没上映。”达米安按倒了迪克，他趾高气扬的宣称，在迪克瞪大的眼睛里。达米安俯下身，张嘴包裹住了那里。

迪克倒抽一口气，震惊，舒适而满足。“达米安……你不必非……啊……”他混乱的话在达米安挤压的温热之中破碎，小恶魔用他极度邪恶，简直就是来自恶魔的唇舌将迪克一步步逼近边缘。

湿热的舌头紧裹着柱体，迪克能感觉到达米安甚至用上了牙齿，轻轻扣在马眼上。微弱的疼痛和澎湃的快感混杂成为更大的，让迪克头脑空白的高潮。

他根本没来得及和达米安说就射了出来。尽管达米安尽力的吞咽，可过多的液体还是溢出了唇边，流下了一线白浊。

达米安满不在乎地伸手擦掉了，喉头上下移动完全吞了下去。迪克完全无法移开视线，只能看着这个夺去他灵魂的人。

而达米安对迪克微笑，他足够志得意满而又慵懒地说，“还不赖。”

该死，他就想再来一次。

迪克顿时呼吸困难，他几乎不用花多少时间就再次硬了起来。他翻过身，将达米安换在了身下，怒目而视达米安意味深长的笑容。

“哦，别紧张，迪克。”他咬着迪克的名字，念得色情而低沉，就像一股电流窜过迪克的皮肤。“我任你处罚。”

迪克挫败的想，他这辈子都爱死这个小混蛋了。

……

等到他真的插入进去的时候，足够放松而又够紧致的甬道热情地裹紧他，就像达米安羞耻的呻吟。

“啊啊啊……格雷森……哈啊……够啦……”他夹紧迪克的腰，脚趾蜷缩在迪克每一次的冲撞里。

“达米安……哈……我爱你……达米安”迪克不断重复着，他已不知如何表达自己的爱意，只能简单的反复的说。

达米安颤抖着，他的手抓紧在迪克的肩头，绿眼睛陷入情欲的漩涡，旖旎的欲望之中。不知从何而来的力气，达米安直起上身，体位变动而更深入的刺激让他忍不住红了眼角。他撞在迪克的下巴上，凶狠如同小野兽一般咬住了迪克的脸颊肉。

“别……废话……格雷森”他气息不稳地说，别扭的安抚爱人脆弱的安全感。迪克一怔，随即眼神一变，更加努力的攻城略地，推送着彼此一同上升到最高峰。

达米安松开了牙齿，后仰着背，在第二次的高潮中被逼迫到说不出话，只能张嘴无声的尖叫，双手胡乱的抓着迪克。

而迪克满足的叹息，他从达米安体内退了出来，随手丢掉了沾满液体的套子。

达米安四肢摊开倒在床上，他看上去就像一只餮食饱腹的小豹子。迪克替他拉了拉被卷到腹部的衣服，躺在了达米安的旁边。

“所以……你是什么时候开始偷我的衣服的？”迪克问道。

“第一，你很久不穿了，第二，我穿着它。所以它是我的，最后，我不记得了。”达米安半睁着眼睛，打了个大大的哈欠。“你衣柜被我偷空了一半……”

迪克忍不住微笑，他搂着达米安，困倦如浪潮席卷，眼睛悄悄地闭上。

“哦，好吧，好吧，达米安。”

只要他想要，只要他有，如何不能给予？

毕竟，他们都已交出了最宝贵的——心。

END


End file.
